Ship of the Lost
by musical geek
Summary: Sequel of Black Eye. This is a CharmedX-FilesDead Zone Crossover. Characters from each of the shows go on a cruise. The problem is, the ship they are on disappeared 20 years ago...in the Bermuda Triangle.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The X-Files, Charmed, or The Dead Zone.  
  
**Review Replies for previous story:  
**  
**Gothic Spook:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the story! Thank you!  
  
**Superfan:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the story! Originally, I had actually put Black Eye in the Charmed section. Then, I found the TV crossovers section and figured that I should put it there.  
  
**Louie Pastiche:** Thank you for your review! Actually, you can thank Superfan for the addition of the two other conspirators. It was his idea to add Spender and Jackman.  
  
**A/N:** All of the shows, with the exception of The Dead Zone, will be slightly AU. In The Dead Zone, it is in the current season. In the X-Files, all four agents work together, and the Lone Gunmen are still alive. In Charmed, it takes place in the 'Paige years.' Chris is still alive and isn't born yet. They do, however, know that he is Piper's son. Piper and Leo are a couple and still married. Phoebe still has her powers. Wyatt is in this too. Darryl and the Halliwells are still friends. I think that about covers it. Oh, and also... If anyone isn't familiar with any of the shows, don't worry. This chapter will be kind of an introductory chapter, not just for the story, but also for all of the shows. Also, if anyone has any questions, let me know. Anyways...on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
  
"Hey Johnny," Bruce said as he walked up with his suitcase. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," Johnny said. "Walt said he'd meet us at the airport."  
  
"Okay, let's go then."  
  
Johnny thought back to everything that had happened the past two years, or eight years, for that matter.  
  
This was going to be his first real relaxing vacation since his accident.  
  
Over eight years ago, Johnny Smith was in a car accident. He had been going to rent a movie for him and his fiancée Sarah Bracknell. A truck hit him.  
  
He was in a coma for six years. When he awoke, he found that he could see things...visions. Because of the extent of damage to his brain, he started using what was known as the dead zone. This is what caused him to have visions. All he had to do was touch something, and it would trigger a vision.  
  
Another thing that he found once he awoke was that Sarah, his fiancée, was married to another man. She had married Walt Bannerman, the sheriff. Together, they were raising Johnny and Sarah's son, J.J.  
  
Bruce, who was now his best friend, had been assigned to be Johnny's therapist after Johnny awoke from his coma.  
  
Sarah and Johnny were now good friends, as were Walt and Johnny. In the beginning, Walt and Johnny's relationship was strictly Johnny helping him with cases. It didn't take long, however, for them to become friends.  
  
After a long while, J.J. found out that Johnny was his real dad. However, Johnny requested that J.J. just call him Johnny.  
  
Johnny was happy to be getting away from everything. In fact, the thing he was looking to get away from the most was his apocalyptic visions.

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to go on the cruise? It's not too late to buy more tickets," Mulder said to his friends Frohike, Langly, and Byers, a.k.a. the Lone Gunmen.  
  
"We're sure," Byers said.  
  
"Yeah, after the incident with Queen Anne, I don't want to go on any ships," Langly said.  
  
"Well, I can see your point, but you weren't the one sent back in time," Mulder argued.  
  
"Like we said before," Frohike began, "we will go to Florida with you, but we will stay at the hotel. We're not going on the cruise."  
  
"Suit yourselves," Scully chimed in.  
  
Mulder, Scully, Doggett, and Reyes couldn't wait for the cruise. They were looking for a nice, normal, relaxing vacation. They had made joint plans with the Halliwells, whom they had met while on a case in San Francisco. The only sister they had yet to meet was Paige.  
  
They hadn't seen the Halliwells since they left San Francisco, but they did keep in touch. They were sorry to hear that Prue, the eldest sister, had been killed.  
  
On a happier note, they would be able to get away from work and, hopefully, the paranormal. The four of them were FBI agents. They worked on cases known as the X-Files. All of these cases dealt with paranormal phenomena.  
  
All of the agents, surprisingly including Mulder, were ready for a break. They had persuaded Frohike, Langly, and Byers to tag along for part of the time, but couldn't get them to go on the cruise.  
  
The Lone Gunmen had refused to say the real reason behind their not wanting to go. The name of the ship sounded familiar to them. The ship's name was Aurora. They didn't know what it was, but something gave them a bad feeling. They wanted to stay behind so that they could do some research.  
  
That way, if their bad feeling was for a good reason – if they were right – they could warn their friends via the wonderful invention of cell phones.

* * *

"Paige, are you almost ready?" Phoebe called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming," Paige yelled as she quickly grabbed her suitcase. She was about to leave her room when she found that she didn't have her plane ticket. She turned around and grabbed the ticket off of her dresser. "Can't forget this," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Paige ran down the stairs to meet with the rest of her family. A few years ago, Paige found out that she not only had sisters, but also that she was a witch...a Charmed One. Her and her sisters Piper and Phoebe were the most powerful good witches the world had ever known.  
  
At this point in time, she was also an aunt. Her older sister Piper had two sons, Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt was now a year old, and Chris was now an adult...at least future Chris was now an adult. Piper was currently pregnant with him.  
  
Almost a year ago, Chris had arrived at their house to help them save Wyatt from becoming evil. They had already vanquished the culprit. Before Chris went back to the future, he was going to go on a family trip. He wanted to further work things out with his dad, Leo.  
  
In addition to the Halliwells, the family friends, Darryl and Sheila, were also coming along, at least for part of the trip. Their son, Darryl Jr., was afraid of ships. He refused to go on the cruise, so his parents made the decision to stay at the hotel in Florida.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Paige asked.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter one. Hope you liked it! 


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The X-Files, Charmed, or The Dead Zone.

**Gothic Spook: **Thank you for your review! Sorry it took me a while to get this next chapter up. I'm glad you like it! If you ever have any questions about anything in the Dead Zone area of the story, let me know and I'll do my best to explain.

**Superfan: **Thank you for your review! And as for what would happen if Phoebe and Johnny shake hands, that's actually one of the main reasons for adding Dead Zone into the mix.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe we're finally here," Phoebe said to herself as her and her family checked in at the hotel in Florida. She had been looking forward to this vacation ever since she had that vision about four years ago.

--FLASHBACK--

When Phoebe walked in the door of Halliwell manor after saying goodbye to the agents at the airport, she felt that familiar jolt.

_Phoebe was standing and talking to Mulder, Scully, Doggett, and Reyes._

_They were at some hotel._

_Phoebe was holding tickets for a cruise ship._

_So were the agents._

Phoebe smiled. She would see her friends again. She didn't know when, but sure enough, she would see them again.

--END FLASHBACK--

It turned out that that time was now. In less than an hour, her vision would come true. The sooner they got situated in their room, the sooner she would get to see her friends again.

"Come on," she said excitedly, starting to get a little impatient. "Let's go."

"What's gotten into her?" Chris asked his mother.

Piper just smiled and shook her head. The only other time she had ever seen Phoebe like this was that time that they dealt with the fairies...when a little girl had sprinkled fairy dust on Prue and Phoebe, causing them to act like kids.

* * *

"So, we finally get to meet the legendary Charmed Ones," Frohike said. Whenever the agents had been in San Francisco investigating a strange supernatural virus, they had asked the Lone Gunmen to look up some information on the Halliwells. That is how they initially found out about the Halliwells being the Charmed Ones.

Reyes nodded. "From what they said the last time that I talked to them, they should be here by now."

As if on cue, they heard a knock at the door. Reyes walked forward to answer the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by an ecstatic Phoebe. She had to laugh.

"I'll go get the Mulder and Doggett," Scully said. Mulder and Doggett were still in their own hotel room. While they had all gotten adjoining rooms, they had yet to make their way to the girls' room. The only reason the Lone Gunmen were there already, was because they were interested to meet the Halliwells.

"Come on in," Reyes said. After Phoebe had gone inside, Reyes had to ask. "Where's everyone else?"

"They'll be over. They're currently unpacking."

"You're done already ?"

"I didn't even bother. The cruise ship leaves tomorrow afternoon. It doesn't really even make sense to unpack."

"Hi," Mulder said as he, Scully, and Doggett walked in.

"So," Reyes began. "There's one thing I wanted to ask you about."

"What's that?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, one time when we talked you had said that you had a boyfriend, Cole. Then, you didn't talk about him for a while. Two years ago, you said that you and Cole got engaged. After that, you never talked about him again. What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, did you ever get married?" Scully asked.

"Yeah, we did get married. It lasted for a few months, things got really complicated, and we got a divorce."

"I'm sorry," Reyes said.

"I'm over it now. It just wasn't meant to be. That's all. So, what about you guys? Anything interesting happen since the last time we talked?" She had already worked through all of her 'issues' resulting from the Cole saga. She didn't want to have a relapse of everything.

Taking the hint that she didn't want to talk about it, they let the subject drop.

"Being that the last time we talked was yesterday, no, nothing happened," Reyes replied.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, they heard another knock at the door. Mulder got up to answer the door, and stepped aside to let everyone in.

"Now for some introductions," Phoebe said. "All of you know Piper and Darryl. Standing next to Piper is her husband Leo, who is also our whitelighter, and my nephew Chris, who is holding my other nephew Wyatt. Next to Chris is Paige. Next to Darryl is his wife Sheila and his son Darryl Jr.," she introduced, pointing to each person as she spoke. Then, she turned her attention to her family and introduced the agents.

"Nice to meet you," Reyes stated.

Mulder then introduced the Lone Gunmen.

"If you don't mind my asking, how can Chris be your nephew when he is an adult, and what is a whitelighter?" Doggett asked in confusion.

"Well," Phoebe said, trying to figure out the best way to explain. "Technically speaking, Piper is currently pregnant with Chris." At seeing the blank, unbelieving looks, she further explained. "The Chris that you see standing here came from the future. He came here to help us stop Wyatt from becoming evil." While the agents somewhat accepted that explanation, she could see that they were still slightly skeptical.

Moving on, Phoebe started to explain what whitelighters were. "Whitelighters are basically guardian angels over good witches and future whitelighters."

"How exactly does someone become a whitelighter," Mulder asked, interested.

"When someone dies, someone that helped a lot of people in their lifetime, they are trained and then assigned to charges," Leo explained.

"Right," Scully said skeptically. "So you're saying that you died already."

Leo hesitantly nodded his head in confirmation.

Mulder, however, had a different reaction than Scully. He full out believed that, without a doubt, Leo had been telling the truth. "So, how'd you die?"

"In World War II."

Everyone but Scully and Doggett seemed to accept the explanations without question. Scully and Doggett, on the other hand, were baffled. They weren't sure that they fully believed it, but they figured it was easier to just accept it no matter how ludicrous it seemed.

"So, who's up for going to the beach?" Paige cut in.

With that, everyone went back to their hotel rooms to get ready to go and relax on the beach.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for chapter two. I know things aren't too interesting yet, but it will start to get more interesting next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I've decided to try something new since school will be starting soon...I can't believe it...only a week and a half of freedom left...(tear). Anyways, I am going to start setting deadlines for myself. Chapter three should be up by next Friday, the 20th. As always, hope you liked it! 


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The X-Files, Charmed, or The Dead Zone. Also, I do not own the vision that Johnny has in this chapter.

**Gothic Spook: **Thanks for the review!

**Louie Pastiche: **Thanks for the review! And don't worry about it. As for where they're staying, they are staying in a Florida East Coast hotel. I hope that helps. Anyways, thanks again!

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Well, I don't know about you, John, but I think I really needed this vacation," Walt said.

"It will definitely be nice to get away from everything, that's for sure," Johnny said.

Johnny and his friends were looking for a spot to sit on the beach, prepared for a nice, relaxing vacation.

As they were walking along, Johnny accidentally bumped into someone. Before he could even mutter an apology, he was swept into a vision.

_There were two people standing and talking. One of them was a woman, and the other was a man. The woman had shoulder length brown hair. The man had brown hair and a goatee. He was also wearing sunglasses._

_"I better go," the woman said as she turned to walk away._

_"Phoebe, how did you know what I was wearing and where I was running? I mean... Are you some kind of psychic or something?" the man inquired._

_"Like...only different."_

_"Right. That's how you've seen all these monsters that you mentioned, isn't it?"_

_Phoebe didn't answer._

_"Phoebe, you're a good person, and that probably means that you have a strong aura. Please be careful with these monsters."_

_"Don't worry. I will." With that said, Phoebe turned around and walked away._

"So much for getting away from everything," Johnny said. He had no idea why he had gotten this vision, but he knew that there was a reason. This wasn't the first vision he had about someone's past.

"What is it, John? What did you see?" Bruce asked his friend.

After explaining what he had seen, he could come up with only two possible explanations for why he had that vision: one, he had been wrong about it being someone's past, and he was meant to help them, or two, sometime in the near future he would need to know something about this person.

* * *

**A/N:** This is not a full chapter. I was having a hard time getting into this chapter, so I will be reposting it later once I have gone through, revised, and expanded upon it. Anyways, I figured it would be better to put this up in the mean time rather than not posting anything. I will get the full chapter up as soon as possible. It will be replacing this one.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The X-Files, Charmed, or The Dead Zone.

**Superfan: **Thank you for your review! Sorry to disappoint you, but the man in Johnny's character wasn't an OC. It was none other than Brent Miller from the episode Blind-Sided from season one. That's why I put in my disclaimer that I didn't own Johnny's vision. I took it directly from that episode. The only thing significant about it is that it shows that it will be difficult to keep a secret from him, and that he can pretty much already figure that Phoebe has visions. Hope that clears it up for you! I promise you, there will be some OCs. Anyways, thanks again!

**Lalene Brooks: **Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it! I had decided to add Dead Zone into the mix for two reasons. (1) I figured it would be kind of interesting, due to the fact that he could easily figure out the Halliwell family secret simply by having a vision. I figured it would add extra suspense. (2) There aren't many (if any) Dead Zone crossovers. It's a good show. I wonder why there aren't too many Dead Zone fanfics? Anyways, thanks again!

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I know it has been about a month since my last update, and I know that was a short update. I tried going back to add more to it, but I don't think there is anything to add. So, I'll just leave it as is. As for updates, I am abandoning the deadline system that I attempted. We all know how well that one turned out. And also, updates may be few and far between for a while...at least until sometime after Halloween. I just recently started helping out at a local haunted house. Right now we are working on the set-up, and eventually we will be scaring people. (It will be so much fun! I can't wait!) Opening is only four days away. It opens on Thursday. Anyways, between that and school, I'm not sure how often I will be able to update. This is also part of the reason that this update took so long. Anyways, once again I apologize. Now, enough of my rambling...

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Halliwells and their friends, as well as Johnny and his friends, arrived at the dock the next day ready for a week of relaxation. There wasn't anything that could ruin their vacation...or so they thought.

"Wow," Paige said as she got out of the car. Aurora was gigantic. It also looked old fashioned and elegant. It truly was breath taking.

'Too bad Prue isn't here to see this,' Piper thought. 'She would have loved this.' She frowned as she was thinking this, remembering the sister that she lost a few years ago. She looked over at her two sisters and smiled. She lost one sister and gained another.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Piper asked. With that, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris, and Wyatt made their way over to the ship to board.

Meanwhile, Johnny resolved to forget about his vision for the time being. He didn't know who he needed to help, or if he even needed to help anyone. So unless he ran into one or both of the people in his vision, he wouldn't worry about it. This was a vacation. He wanted...no he _needed _to relax.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I apologize...not only for the long wait, but also for the length of this chapter. I know it's short. At this point in time, I am trying to work through a _major _case of writers block. I have a feeling that it won't go away until I get to the "heart" of the story. Also, I promise that I will finish this story no matter how long it takes. Even if you can't trust any other promise I make, this is one you can trust. If I post a story on this website, I _will _finish it. Anyways, hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The X-Files, Charmed, or The Dead Zone.

**A/N: **(shrinks away from all of the glares) I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait…especially after that pathetic excuse for a chapter. Anyways, I'm back now. 100 Acres is over (sob… I miss it). After 100 Acres ended I just needed a break from everything. Now that I'm back from my sabbatical (sorry, I just _had _to put that in there) I don't know how frequent my updates will be. I won't promise anything. Anyways…onto review replies.

**Louie Pastiche: **Thanks for your review! Yeah…I'm sorry about that chapter. The only real purpose of that chapter was so that I could post the author's note. I have a curse… I can't ever break any rules without worrying about it constantly. The _only _way I could post that notice was by updating. I wanted to update soon enough so that the notice would be up. Anyways, thanks again!!!

**Lalene Brooks: **Thanks for your review! Sorry about the chapter. I'm also sorry I didn't contact you. If the offer still stands, I would greatly appreciate the help. There have been times that I have had writers block on a story for almost, if not over, a year. This, however, is the first time I had writers block this bad for this long since I started writing for this website. Anyways, thanks again!!!

**Gothic Spook: **Thanks for your review! Finally, after a long wait, you can find out what's next. Anyways, thanks again!

**Note to all faithful reviewers: **I was so worried that I would lose every reviewer because I had waited so long to update. That happened with another story I'm writing, and I was afraid the same thing would happen again. Thank you for sticking around and not giving up on me!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Johnny and his friends were sitting at a table in the elegant dining hall on Aurora. It was currently lunchtime as well as the scheduled time for the "meet-and-greet" session.

After Johnny had resolved to forget about his vision, he began having a good time. He was actually able to relax… That was until he started scanning the room. His gaze stopped on a brunette a few tables down…Phoebe.

"John," Walt said, trying to get Johnny's attention. When Johnny looked over at Walt, Walt continued. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Johnny replied with a tight smile. 'So much for forgetting the vision,' he thought.

"What would Rebecca say if she knew you were staring at other women?" Bruce inquired, following Johnny's gaze.

"No, it's not that," he replied distractedly. "That was the girl in my vision. Phoebe."

"You're sure?" Walt asked.

"Yeah," he replied after a moment of thought.

"Why don't you go over there and talk to her?" Walt asked. "This is a so-called meet-and-greet session. Maybe you'll get another vision."

"Maybe." With that, Johnny got up and made his way over to Phoebe.

* * *

"Hey Phoebe," Paige said. "That guy that's been watching you is coming over."

"Really?" Phoebe replied, beginning to turn around. "Where?"

"Don't look."

Phoebe turned back around.

A few moments later, everyone at the table, the Halliwell bunch as well as the agents, heard Johnny greet them.

"Hey," he said as he approached the table. "Sorry to bother all of you, but I think I've seen you somewhere," he said, turning to Phoebe and addressing her in the last part. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so," Phoebe said in confusion, racking her brain trying to decide whether that was just some lame pick-up line or if it was simply just what he said. "If you live in San Francisco you may have seen me on the "Ask Phoebe" billboards."

"That's it," he lied, determinedly putting on a fake look of registration. "I'm Johnny, by the way." He stuck out his hand to shake Phoebe's.

"I'm Phoebe," she said as she, too, stuck out her hand to shake Johnny's. "It's nice to…" As soon as she touched his hand, she felt that familiar jolt indicating an impending vision.

_A group of people was gathered in the main gathering room on the ship._

_Nothing looked as elegant as it did before._

_The ship looked as if it had been underwater for years._

_The Halliwells, the agents, the Lone Gunmen, Johnny, and what she assumed to be Johnny's friends were all gathered there._

_Everyone was talking frantically._

_All eyes turned as a figure walked in._

_Things blurred for a little._

_The figure just stood there laughing at everyone._

_All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light._

_Then, there was nothing but a view of the ocean._

_The people…the ship…gone without a trace._

"…to meet you," she finished. She tried to keep her face neutral.

While she could see a look of confusion, and then what appeared to be recognition, Johnny said nothing to indicate he noticed anything out of the norm.

"Nice to meet you to." After shaking hands, Johnny looked back at his friends. "I should probably get back to my friends. Maybe I'll see all of you around. Bye."

When he was out of hearing range, Piper said, "That was strange."

"Yeah, no kidding," Phoebe said in reply.

"What did you see?" Leo asked.

* * *

"Did you see anything?" Bruce asked as Johnny rejoined them.

"No," Johnny replied. "But I think _she_ did."

"You think she gets visions too?" Sarah asked.

"It would make sense. I mean, after all, in the vision I had before, the man she was talking to asked her if she was a psychic, and she more or less said yes. That must be what my vision was about."

"Why would you have a vision simply telling you that she gets visions just like you?" Walt asked, confused.

"I don't know," Johnny replied, equally confused. "I'm sure we'll find that answer sooner or later."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of chapter 5. Once again, I am _so_ sorry for the long wait. I hope this at least somewhat makes up for the long wait. Anyways, hope you liked it! 


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The X-Files, Charmed, or The Dead Zone.

* * *

**Lalene Brooks:** Thank you for your review! And also, thanks for giving me those pointers. They did help. Thanks again! 

**Gothic Spook: **Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it!

**Charming Star: **Thank you for your review! Sorry I didn't update sooner.

**Louie Pastiche: **Thank you for both of your reviews! Sorry I didn't update sooner. As for your story idea, all I can promise is that I'll consider it. I have so many other story ideas, as well as the stories I already have going, but I will consider it. If I do eventually write that story, I will warn you that it will be a long time before it would be posted. Anyways, thanks again!

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I have been battling major writers block. I know what I want to do with this story, but I can't seem to get it on paper. Anyways, this chapter was difficult to write, due to that reason. Anyways, I also apologize for the length of this chapter, being that it is fairly short. There wasn't really anything else I could do for this chapter, so I decided to just leave it as is. To make up for this, I decided to do a double post. I feel so horrible about the long wait. Anyways…on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After Phoebe explained her vision to everyone at her table, everyone shared the same look of bewilderment and uneasiness.

Her vision was foreboding and mysterious as usual, but this time it was even more so. How could the people…the ship…everything disappear into thin air?

The worst part about it was that it wasn't like it could just be stopped. They were still in the middle of the ocean when that happens. It's not like they could just get off the ship.

And, as for the chances of her vision being wrong, there wasn't much chance. There were only two times that her visions were false alarms, both times of which were because her visions had been tampered with.

Even if it turned out that her vision had been tampered with, and it was, therefore, a false alarm, that would still mean that something was going on. To sum it all up, there seemed to be no way out.

"What do you think happened…will happen?" Reyes corrected.

"I don't know," Phoebe admitted, "but whatever it is, it definitely isn't good."

* * *

"If you had a vision telling you that this Phoebe has visions just like you," Bruce began, "and then when you shake her hand hoping to have another vision, she gets one… maybe you had your vision so that she would have hers?"

"Maybe," Johnny agreed, after considering the remote possibility of that being the case, "but it doesn't make sense that that should be where my involvement ends. There has to be more to it than that."

"Why don't you invite her over here so that we can try and find out what it is that she saw?" Sarah suggested.

"Not yet," Johnny said. "It would be too awkward…besides, I have a feeling it will be a while before we need to worry about whatever she saw to be fulfilled."

* * *

Shortly after the agents and the Halliwells left to board Aurora, Frohike began searching the Internet to figure out why he knew that ship.

"This may take a while," he said when he saw that everything was taking forever to load.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for chapter 6. Hope you liked it! 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The X-Files, Charmed, or The Dead Zone.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A day had passed since they had first boarded the ship. The eerie vision Phoebe had still lingered on the minds of all who knew about it. The confusion surrounding Johnny's involvement in whatever was to come plagued his mind as well as those of his friends.

Deciding that enough time had passed, and because he wanted to know what was going on, Johnny asked the Halliwells and the agents to join him and his friends for breakfast that morning.

Reluctantly, seeing as they had no way of making an excuse without being rude, the Halliwells and the agents accepted the invitation. It wasn't so much that they didn't want any company, but that they wanted to be able to talk freely…they wanted to try to figure out what it was that was going tohappen.

They had all agreed that as soon as they got the chance to, they would worry about the impending crisis. In Phoebe's visions, she is usually able to get a vague idea of the time frame involved in each vision. This time, she got the feeling that they still had a little while to worry about it.

In the meantime, they would try and enjoy this downtime.

After the initial introductions were over with, everyone took a seat and began to have friendly conversations. While seemingly unknown to each member of the opposite 'party,' no one sitting there was really interested in what they were talking about. It was just a way to avoid what was really on their minds at the time.

While Johnny and his friends really wanted answers, Johnny in particular, they figured that, unless the opportune moment came up, it would not be a good idea to question Phoebe out of the blue. It would be too awkward, and they wouldn't get any answers that way.

"So, how are you related again?" Walt asked Chris and the Halliwell sisters.

"I'm her son," Chris replied without thinking, only realizing his mistake afterwards. As soon as he saw the looks of disbelief, he 'corrected' himself. "…Or rather, I should say, I'm _like _her son. I live in the same house as them…. She treats me like I'm her own son… That kind of thing."

Once it was apparent that the Johnny crew bought that little cover up, all Halliwells and agents let out their breath, which they had all unknowingly held.

Phoebe placed her elbows on the table to get comfortable, and immediately saw that little flash that she had grown accustomed to over the years.

_A group of people was gathered in the main gathering room on the ship._

_Nothing looked as elegant as it did before._

_The ship looked as if it had been underwater for years._

_The Halliwells, Darryl, the agents, the Lone Gunmen, Johnny, and Johnny's friends were all gathered there._

_Everyone was talking frantically, knowing that they didn't have much time left before it happened._

_All eyes turned as a figure walked in._

_It was what looked like a cross between a zombie, a ghost, and a man, though he was blurred enough so that Phoebe couldn't tell who he was…enough so that she wouldn't recognize him in person even if she saw him._

_He let out an evil cackle._

"_You thought you could leave?" he asked with a condescending tone._

_Fear mixed with anger emanated from everyone in the room._

_Things blurred._

_The man/zombie/ghost began laughing continuously._

_All of a sudden, there was a blinding light._

Once her vision ended, Phoebe did her best to try and keep a neutral face. The sheer fact that she had another vision on the same incident so soon after the first…and the fact that it was getting a little more detailed, unsettled her. This was going to be big.

Everyone else that either was a Halliwell or knew the Halliwell family secret also had to be careful to keep his emotions in check. They knew Phoebe had had another vision, but they couldn't say anything…not while they were at this table. So, they would either have to wait a while, or they would have to make up an excuse to leave right then.

"What did you see?" Johnny asked, startling Phoebe and company.

After recovering from that little shock, Phoebe replied, "the back of my eyelids," sarcastically, as if saying 'what else would I see.'

"Look," Bruce said. "Johnny gets visions too. We know the tell tale signs of someone having a vision."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Phoebe declared, hoping that she was convincing. "The only 'vision' I have is what I see right in front of me. Currently that consists of all of us sitting at a table." 'Well,' she thought, 'it's not far from the truth.'

"Whatever you say," Johnny said, deciding to drop it, knowing that that particualar conversation would go nowhere right then.

"Well," Doggett began, "we should probable get going. We're supposed to receive an important call in a matter of minutes. It was nice meeting you."

With thattheHalliwells and the agentsgot up and said their goodbyes. Once back at their adjoining rooms, they all gathered into one of the roomsand began talking.

* * *

"What I don't understand is why she seems so worried about keeping it secret." Walt said.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "I mean, look at Johnny. He didn't keep that fact secret and he's doing fine."

"Except for the fact that I have to deal with reporters…magazines saying that I'll bring the end of the world…" Johnny countered.

"Good point."

"Even so, with knowing I deal with the same thing, you'd think she would know we would understand."

"Yeah," Walt began, "you would think so…"

"What are you getting at?" Bruce inquired.

"I'm not fully sure, but it seems like there's more to it than just the fact that she also has visions."

"Maybe…" Johnny trailed off. He just then noticed a purse across the table, where Paige had been sitting. "Paige left her purse. I'll be right back," he said, reaching for the purse.

As soon as he did so, he was in a different place…

_As he gazed at his surroundings, he noticed that he was in one of the many hotel style rooms on this cruise ship. Across the room from him, he noticed some of the people he had eaten breakfast with, as well as another, whom he did not recognize._

_The other in the room was a man dressed all in black and carried a crossbow…a crossbow that was currently aimed at Paige._

_In only a few moments, the man had shot three people: Paige, Chris, and Leo. The man just stood there for a moment with a satisfactory smile in place._

"You had another vision, didn't you?" Bruce asked, as soon as Johnny came out of his trance-like state.

"Yeah…" Johnny replied.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for chapter seven. Hope you liked it! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed, X-Files, or Dead Zone.

**Superfan:** Thank you for your reviews! And as for whether the darklighter is working for anyone or not, I can't answer that yet. I'm pretty sure that I know what I want to do with that, but I'm not positive yet…and even if I did know for sure, it would be too early to reveal that detail. Anyways, thanks again! 

**Gothic Spook: **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry I didn't update sooner.

**Mae-E: **Thank you for your review! I actually had originally planned on Phoebe and Johnny having a shared vision, but then I decided to take this route. I'm glad you liked it!

I did read your story. It's really great! Sorry I didn't review sooner.

**Anianka: **Thank you for your review! Sorry I didn't update sooner.

**FireSenshi2:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Also, I promise that even though I may be a slow updater, this story will be completed, no matter how long it takes. Anyways, thanks again!

**A/N:** I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Johnny hurriedly explained his vision to his friends as they swiftly made their way towards the Halliwells' room, which they found via the room key they found in Paige's purse.

Just as he had finished explaining what he saw, they had arrived at the door and knocked.

"Hello," Doggett said as he opened the door. He was baffled when he saw them. It wasn't so much who it was, but more so that it seemed they were here on urgent business. I mean, yeah, they had seemed to really want Phoebe to admit to having visions – which was weird enough as it was – but that couldn't be it. "Come in." He stepped aside to let Johnny and his friends enter.

Johnny started walking over to Paige, handing the purse back to her. "You left this at the table."

"Thanks," she said, not liking the bad feeling she was now getting.

"This isn't exactly an easy thing to say," Johnny began, "so I'll just get it over with. When I picked up your purse to give it back to you, I had a vision… of you, Leo, and Chris. There was this strange man that was wearing all black. He was holding a crossbow and shot the three of you with an arrow."

The Halliwells had to use all of their strength and will power to keep from looking at each other. This strange man in Johnny's vision had to be a darklighter…the black clothes…the crossbow…the select three people shot…

"Thanks for the concern," Paige said, "but are you sure you haven't just seen too many horror movies. I mean…maybe you are just remembering something from a horror movie you saw."

"No," Johnny said, growing increasingly frustrated. "I know you believe me." When he only received you're-crazy looks from everyone, he continued. "Even if no one else does, I know that Phoebe does… My visions have never been wrong. Be careful." With that, Johnny and his friends left the room reluctantly, knowing there was nothing more they could do.

"Okay, so how does a darklighter fit in to all of this?" Phoebe thought aloud as soon as Johnny and his friends were out of hearing range.

"Maybe it doesn't," Piper said.

"What's a darklighter?" Mulder inquired.

"It's an evil being that hunts and kills whitelighters using a poison arrow," Leo explained. "There is a cure, but if all three of us are shot…"

"The only person that can heal them would be Wyatt," Piper finished. "If it would come down to that, then so be it, but he is too young to have deal with all of this."

"If whitelighters are already dead, how can they be killed?" Doggett asked the question that was on his colleagues' minds as well.

All of the Halliwells turned to Leo, who just shrugged.

"So what are we going to do?" Paige asked, getting things back on track.

"You, as well as Chris and Leo, are going to be careful," Phoebe said.

"That's not really what I was referring to."

"Well, then what were you talking about?"

Just then a darklighter appeared. He readied the crossbow and fired at the three targets.

Paige, Chris, and Leo all orbed out of the way, while Piper stuck up her hands to vanquish the darklighter.

"Well that was easy enough," Piper said as the darklighter exploded.

"What I was talking about was the whole thing with that Johnny guy," Paige answered Phoebe calmly, as if nothing had even happened. "I mean, he already knows that you get visions, and it seems he wants you to admit it. If he starts investigating, he might find more than he bargained for."

"So, what you're saying is that I should just come right out and tell him that I do have visions," Phoebe said incredulously.

"Paige has a point," Chris chimed in. "If you admit that he's right about this, it might keep him and his friends from finding the full truth."

"I guess it's worth a shot." With that, she went out of the room to go and find Johnny and his friends.

"How can you guys do that?" Reyes asked.

"Do what?" Piper questioned.

"Go back to normal so quick after an attack?"

"If we dwelled on every attack, we wouldn't have lives," Paige replied.

* * *

'Here goes nothing,' Phoebe thought right before she confessed to Johnny and his friend that she did get visions. She had already been talking to them for a little while, first about how Chris, Leo, and Paige were fine, and then the subject eventually came back to Johnny's suspicion of Phoebe being psychic. "Yes, I admit it, I do get visions."

'I knew it,' Johnny thought. "Why were you so difficult about it before?"

Phoebe searched for an answer that wouldn't raise more questions about her. "I guess I just never really wanted anyone to know. Very few people know, and those that do know only because I didn't have much choice in the matter."

"If you don't mind my asking," Sarah began, "what happened? I mean, what caused your dead zone to be activated?"

At this Phoebe was thoroughly confused. "Dead zone?"

"It's a part of the brain that people don't generally use. After severe head trauma, however, some people start using that part and have visions because of it," Johnny answered.

"Uh," Phoebe stalled, at a loss for an answer. Deciding they would probably know if she lied, she chose to tell the truth, or, at least, a partial truth. "I've hit my head many times, but most of that was after I started having visions."

"So your visions aren't caused by the dead zone?"

"No. To be honest, I was just riding my bike one day and the next thing I knew, I had a vision of two kids on skateboards getting hit by a car. I've had visions ever since then." 'It is the truth,' she thought, 'I just left out the part about finding the Book of Shadows… and reading that incantation… and being a Charmed One…'

* * *

"I think I'm going to call the Lone Gunmen," Mulder said to no one in particular. "Maybe they can find something that could help us." He picked up his cell phone and began to dial the number, but he couldn't get through. All he got was: "I'm sorry, but the number you have just called has been disconnected." He hung up. "So much for that idea."

* * *

Frohike clicked on the thousandth link, almost ready to give up. The Internet search engines were a pain. He found so many links that had nothing to do with what he was searching for. If a web site mentioned the word Aurora even just once, it came up on the search engine.

As soon as the site was loaded, Frohike knew that he had finally found what he had been looking for. The article read as follows:

**The majestic ship known as Aurora set sail on that fateful trip twenty years ago, that is now shrouded in mystery. The last timethisship and its passengers were seen was the day it set sail. The seas were calm throughout the whole voyage. There were no distress signals. The remains of the ship were never found. Aurora just disappeared.**

**There have been many theories on the disappearance of Aurora, the most popular of which dealt with the Bermuda Triangle. Aurora's course led straight through the heart of the Triangle. Many say that Aurora is just one of the many victims to this mythical nexus (It is said that the Triangle is a link between the land of the living and the realm of lost souls that have not yet found peace).**

Frohike didn't even finish reading the rest. He had to warn his friends. He picked up his phone and dialed Mulder's number. "I'm sorry, but the number you have just called has been disconnected" was all Frohike got.

He hung up and attempted to call Scully, Reyes, and Doggett, but he only got the same results.

With that, he resolved to find them. He had to warn them before it was too late. According to the article, the anniversary of the disappearance was coming up soon… in three days…

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of chapter 8. Hope you liked it. Once again, I am sorry for the long wait. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed, X-Files, or Dead Zone.

**Mae-E:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it! I'm also glad that I was able to make your day. If you ever need any help with your story, just let me know. Thanks again! 

**William Fakespeare: **Thanks for your review! Sorry I didn't update sooner.

**Jj88: **Thanks for your review!

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update sooner. Here's chapter nine.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"So," Johnny began, "now that you were willing to tell the truth, would you mind telling us what you saw this morning?"

Phoebe paused for a moment before she replied. "Why don't I show you?"

Johnny nodded, before grabbing hold of Phoebe's offered hand. Immediately afterwards, he felt a vision coming on.

_A group of people was gathered in the main gathering room on the ship. Nothing looked as elegant as it did before. The ship looked as if it had been underwater for years._

_The Halliwells, Darryl, the agents, the Lone Gunmen, Johnny, and Johnny's friends were all gathered there. Everyone was talking frantically, knowing that they didn't have much time left before it happened._

_All eyes turned as a figure walked in. It was what looked like a cross between a zombie, a ghost, and a man, though he was blurred enough so that Johnny couldn't tell who he was…enough so that he wouldn't recognize him in person even if he saw him._

_The figurelet out an evil cackle. "You thought you could leave?" he asked with a condescending tone._

_Fear mixed with anger emanated from everyone in the room._

_Then things blurred._

_The man/zombie/ghost began laughing continuously._

_All of a sudden, there was a blinding light._

_When the light dissipated, only the ocean remained. The ship…the people…all gone…_

As Johnny re-emerged from the depths of the vision, he was confused. It didn't make any sense.

He could see the questioning gazes he received from Walt, Sarah, and Bruce. They wanted an explanation of what he, as well as Phoebe, had seen.

After explaining the vision, everyone was just as confused as Johnny was.

* * *

'I don't care what they say,' Paige thought to herself. 'I'm going to find some answers.' After Phoebe got back from her little 'meeting,' the agents and the Halliwell family regrouped. They didn't have much to go on, so all they accomplished was throwing a bunch of theories around. 

After deciding that there was nothing any of them could do until they knew what was going on, Paige decided to do some snooping around. No one was happy about this, but she didn't care.

'I don't know how I'll get answers, but…' her thought trailed off as she heard voices coming from an adjoining hallway.

"Any reports?"

"The weather is clear, captain. We are on course and should be reaching our destination by nightfall."

Paige turned to leave. The conversation seemed innocent enough.

"What of the darklighter?"

That caught Paige's attention. She turned back around and continued to listen.

"He failed. All three whitelighters are still alive and well."

"I should have guessed as much."

"What will we do then, captain?"

"We won't do anything. I suppose it is better this way."

"Aye. Just think of how much help they will be."

"Not just them… the other two sisters as well as that psychic fellow."

"What if they escape? We won't be able to fulfill our quota!"

"You need not worry about that. By the time they figure out what is going on, it will be too late. We will be in the Triangle."

"The Bermuda Triangle?" Paige mistakenly thought out loud.

"Did you hear that?" The captain asked.

"Aye, sir, I did."

Paige frantically looked around for a place to hide. She spotted a closet in front of her.

She heard footsteps coming closer…and closer…

'That will have to do,' she thought.

The two men were just around the corner.

Knowing she didn't have enough time to get to the closet by foot, not to mention the fact that they would hear her if she did and would be able to find her, she orbed into the closet and out of sight.

Paige could almost hear her heart pounding as the footsteps continued coming closer to her hiding spot. Then, suddenly, they stopped.

"There's no one here."

"Someone was…"

Paige let out a silent breath of relief as she heard the footsteps moving away from her.

Once she was sure the coast was clear, she stepped out of the closet.

Leaning against the door, Paige took a few moments to think things through. There wasn't much time left…by nightfall, they would be in the Bermuda Triangle.

She was about to head back to her room when she heard a voice…a male voice.

"Hey…"

Paige jumped and, before she could stop herself, orbed in place. When she rematerialized, she was staring into the faces of three very confused men…none other than Johnny, Bruce, and Walt…

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for chapter nine. Hope you liked it! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed, Dead Zone, or X-Files.

**A/N:** Here's your Thanksgiving surprise! I was actually thinking of making this chapter a Christmas present, but I knew you wanted it sooner. Just kidding. I am very sorry for the long wait. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I know I am one of the most annoying authors on this website due to my infrequent updates. It means a lot that you guys still stick around. Thanks for the reviews nudging me to update faster. To be honest, that is the only reason I posted this today. Anyways, thanks again, and I'm sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Paige just stood there staring at Johnny, Bruce, and Walt, unsure of what to say. They had just witnessed her orb. They would definitely have questions.

On one hand, it might be good if they found out the truth about her and her sisters. It would make things much easier when the time came to explain what was going on.

Then again, what if they would freak? That could make matters worse.

"What just happened?" Bruce inquired, not sure what to make of the event he had just witnessed.

"I guess saying I have no idea what you're talking about won't work, huh?" Paige asked sheepishly.

"No."

Paige looked around to make sure no one else had witnessed her disappearing act, then suggested that they go back to her and her sister's rooms to discuss it, and that Sarah and J.J. should join them as well.

* * *

"We have a problem," Paige informed as she rushed into the room she shared with her sisters. She was glad to see that everyone that she needed to talk to was there.

"Paige," Piper said in a harsh, demanding tone when she saw Johnny and crew.

"They kind of sort of saw me orb."

"What?"

"I was jumpy at the moment. I just orbed on reflex. Anyways, that's not the only problem. I overheard the captain and one of his crew talking. They were behind the attack, and they are also behind what Phoebe saw in her vision."

"Well, isn't that just great," Phoebe sarcastically declared.

"It gets worse," Paige continued. "From what I heard, we are on our way to the Bermuda Triangle."

The three sisters just looked at each other in worry. 'This could be bad' was floating through each of their minds.

"So?" Walt asked, not believing that that was too much of a problem, at least not as much as the sisters were making it out to be. He always thought that the Bermuda Triangle stories were fake.

"So, if we do end up in the Bermuda Triangle we could be in a world of trouble," Piper declared.

"It makes sense," Phoebe began. "In my vision this ship just disappeared into thin air with all of us on it. If you don't believe me, you can even ask Johnny. He saw what I saw."

"She's right," Johnny confirmed when all eyes turned to him. "What are we going to do then?"

"We could try orbing out of here," Paige suggested.

"Wait," Leo warned as the sisters went to hold hands, "they know that three of us are whitelighters and can, therefore, orb. They may have taken precautions to ensure that we can't leave that way."

"I'll try it first then," Chris stated. In a matter of seconds, he dissolved into numerous blue and white particles and disappeared. Almost immediately afterwards, however, the particles reappeared at the ceiling before falling to the floor. "Ow," Chris said as he reformed. "Scratch that idea. They created a magical force field around this ship."

"We have to get off of this ship," Mulder reaffirmed after a few moments of silence.

"We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way, I guess," Dogget proposed. "We can sneak off tonight. There has to be lifeboats on this ship. All we have to do is figure out the safest way to lower one with all of us on it."

"Sounds like a plan," Reyes agreed.

"Uh, what is that?" Sarah asked in a slightly high-pitched, panicked voice. Everyone looked where Sarah was pointing.

Slowly, but surely, the ship seemed to transform. All of the wood began to decay. Algae grew over every surface. Seaweed hung from a few corners on the furniture. The mirrors cracked and dulled. It seemed as if the ship had been underwater for several years.

"I think we've entered the Triangle," Paige stated the obvious.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked this chapter! Happy Thanksgiving! 


End file.
